Ice Prince
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: Odd forces drive the Ice Prince back to Corus to play a little game of 'Being Nice.' But sometimes games are more than make-believe. And the girl page believed so when she saw that look in his eyes. Kel/Joren
1. Tea with a blizzard?

It was midwinter and the squires were back with their knight-masters after a long year away from the palace.

Thankfully, of all the squires returning early, Joren wasn't one of them. Though Kel knew that he was coming, it was nice that they would spend less time in his presence.

Cleon greeted her in his colorful way with a longing in his eyes that Kel didn't even notice. If she noticed any boy romantically, it'd be Neal. But sadly, he didn't seem to notice her just like the way she didn't notice Cleon.

_It's a big loop_, she thought once as Neal rambled on about Queen Thayet. _I love Neal and he turns the other cheek to look at someone else who is hardly aware of his existence. It's a good thing I know I'm not hurting anyone. No one would like me, the Yamani-lump who is built on the lines of a cow...__  
><em>  
>She popped back to reality noticing Neal had stopped talking to stare at her. It was very rare that her head went up in the clouds. "Are you all right, Kel?" he asked, worried.<p>

"I'm fine. I promise." she said, keeping her Yamani mask on. It wouldn't do good to show sadness or longing in front of her best friend. He'd just worry. He asked once more to make sure. "I'm absolutely fine, Nealan. No need to worry," she reassured him. Knowing that his friend was alright, Neal continued to rant on about Queen Thayet as he did with Daine the Wildmage and probably many other court beauties before her.

_When will he stop chasing unattainable beauties and notice that I'm right here_, she thought to herself. It was the last thought like that of the evening. She told her mind to stop that so she didn't look dreamy-eyed or possessed by some girlish spirit.

* * *

><p>Two days before the midwinter celebration, Joren and his Knight-master came to the Palace as the last to arrive that midwinter.<br>The next day, a terrible storm stranded all the guests at the palace from leaving and making all the people stay indoors which meant no more citizens could travel to the capital 'til it cleared. Kel didn't actually notice his arrival until he knocked on her door the day after he arrived.

Kel was simply looking out of the window in her Tunic an breeches, no footwear, as she thought of the year to come. Kel hardly ever took time for herself to think and with it being midwinter, she thought that she might deserve a night of silence.  
>The hearth was ablaze and the animals were asleep in her bed when Kel jerked at the knock on the door. "I apologize for my disturbance but I wish to speak with page Keladry as soon as possible," the person at the door said. It was obviously male but she hardly recognized it. Lalasa went to open the door to see squire Joren stepping nervously from side to side.<p>

"May I help you, master Joren?" Lalasa asked in a nothing tone. It was a polite question that Lalasa used with many people. However, she did not say it politely to Joren. In his presence, Lalasa felt like he had brought the winter snow in with him.

"Good evening. May I speak with page Keladry?" Joren had already set his icy blue eyes on Kel who was watching them intently.

He looks different, Kel thought. But what could be different about him now? Kel looked him over thoroughly. His hair had grown out and could be put into a pony tail but that wasn't it. He was still very pretty with long eyelashes and beautiful lips. He was still a boy. What had changed?

Lalasa turned to look at Kel for approval. If Kel didn't want visitors, she would politely tell him to come another time even if he had already seen that she wasn't busy nor was she in a bad condition. Kel nodded to let him in and Lalasa made way. He came inside shyly, taking slow steps.

"Take a seat," Kel said in an even tone. Joren took a chair that was by the wall and sat down. "What brings you here, this winter evening?" Kel asked with her Yamani mask on. Inside, she was thinking, _Why did I let him in? What came over me? This man is a bully.__  
><em>She got her answer immediately: _Because I'm the better person and I give people second chances just as I gave that Bazhir squire a second chance.__  
><em>  
>"Lalasa," she said in a kind voice. "Would you be so kind to brew me and my guest tea?"<p>

"Of course, miss," Lalasa said, leaving to make tea. Silence took over them as Kel waited for his answer and it seemed like he didn't hear the question. "What brings you here, this winter evening, squire Joren," she prompted.

"I apologize for disturbing you, page Keladry, but I believe we got off on the wrong foot," Joren answered, looking down.

_What was this?_ Kel thought. Is _this real or is this just something to make me trust him?_

"If that's how you'd like to put it," Kel retorted.

Joren smiled sheepishly which made Kel more confused. "I truly am sorry for all we did as a page to the first years and to you and your study group." He was still looking down.

"Would you mind saying that while looking into my eyes?" Kel inquired. If he could, that would mean he wasn't lying.

He held Kel's eyes with his. "I seek your forgiveness for the pain we cause when we were younger. I am a changed man. I promise. My knight-master made sure of it- and other things..." He trailed off and looked outside, pondering something.

"I'm afraid it'll take time for me to see that you are forgiveable," Kel said sharply. She still hadn't forgotten all Joren and his Cronies did to the younger pages, changed man or not.

"Of course," Joren said, nodding his head. "I'd be a fool to believe you would forgive me so quickly. You are a very clever woman."

That startled Kel. Did someone give him a potion to be nice? Did those exist? She'd have to ask Neal. Neal knew everything.

"Thank you? Or does your definition of clever mean deceiving?" Kel said with caution and the tiniest smile to show she was half-joking.

Joren chuckled a little and immediately corrected himself. "You are the most intelligent woman I know. Is that better?" he also had a small smile on.

"Yes. Thank you," Kel said with a full smile. "Very much," she added since that was the first complement she had ever gotten from him.

"You're beautiful, too," he said looking into her dreamy hazel eyes.  
>Kel blushed slightly, taking her eyes of his.<p>

"I'm starting to believe that you're just flattering me to get to something. What do you want? Lessons with a glaive?" What made her comfortable to joke with her enemy? Was he still an enemy? Kel decided that time would answer that question.

"No,no." He still seemed to be mesmerized. "I mean it with all my heart. Honest. Even ask a mage to bewitch me to see the truth. You are very beautiful, page Keladry. Especially since you have no face paint on like other women at court."

Taking her eyes off his once more, she realized that there was tea by the fire. "Oh, please. Enough of these untrue complements. The tea is getting cold." Kel got up from her seat and took up a chair by the table and poured them both a cup. Why hadn't she noticed Lalasa come in and out?  
>Lalasa must be a rogue, Kel thought. To be so stealthy that neither of us noticed that she brought tea in.<p>

"If you insist,"He took a sip from his cup. "But I still believe you're being modest.

"You know what? You have no more business here anymore. If all you're going to do here is throw compliments at me, then you don't deserve Lalasa's delicious tea." Kel looked up at the squire as she took a sip from her cup to hide a smile. She could put her Yamani mask on, but she figured that you could only joke with your enemy so many times. She took the opportunity.

"Why then, you are hideous. If insults are what it takes to taste some of Lalasa's delicious tea, then I will do it. You are a stupid Yamani who waves her glaive like you own the place," Joren counter-attacked. The words were harsh but venom didn't drip off his tongue as it had before. And Kel was surprised that although she knew it wasn't true and that he didn't truly mean it, the words bit into her flesh and dug deep. Kel looked at the floor and let a bit of hurt seep through her mask. If he really did feel sorry for what he did then, then he'd feel sorry now.

"See? You may tell a woman that she's beautiful a million times and won't believe it, but if you tell a woman she's ugly once, she won't forget it." He put down his cup and looked at Kel. "I said those for the tea," he joked. "Please don't take it personally. I don't want to see you sad." He tilted her chin up to make her look at him. The smile that welcomed her met his eyes and she knew that he had meant it. He wanted to make amends with no strings attached. Still, she was wary of him. But for tonight, she would enjoy his company and getting to know him.

Only right before she slept did she find out what was different about her enemy: His eyes were no longer cold and heartless. They were welcoming and held a fire that burned in his eyes and soul. What got them that way was the mystery. And Kel was determined to find out what.

* * *

><p>AN I hope that was okay. It's my very first fanfic and I know my writing needs work but I'd love reviews! They really encourage me to write more whether I have time to write or not. ^_^ Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the story.

P.S. I looked back on this chapter a month or so after I posted it and I see that it has a few missing details like their conversation not to mention that I wish to add what happened before Kel decided to go and have a night off. Alas, I must go to sleep for my eyelids are pulling themselves down, putting them into the way of my vision. Lol. Basically, my eyes are drooping. Btw, any critique is welcome and, in fact, encouraged by moi. I know this seems like a very 'nothing' chapter but I'll get to it. In my opinion, I believe that I have improved a bit since I've started writing. Looking back at my works from grade four, I also want to rewrite them. Lol. I want to write _and_ rewrite _everything_ in my mind! Haha. I'll get to it... eventually... I hope. But then again, only time will tell. But now, I see that I'm rambling. That's what the night does to me. It's like whenever it's night time, my mind and my mouth decides to become loquacious, which is why I should always be the first to sleep. So that I don't keep the others up all night. But then my sister... Anyways. Have a wonderful life! Valentines is coming soon and I promise to update by then. :)


	2. Inspection

That time came around when they served at the many parties hosted at the palace for midwinter.

Once Kel was finished dressing, she looked into the mirror to check for flaws. She decided that she looked fine at first. After putting her shoes on though, she thought that her tunic was wrinkly and smoothed it out. A third look in the mirror made her re-comb her hair and a fourth made her fiddle with her breeches thinking they were uneven. A fifth look was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked into the mirror, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to chew on the fingernails and immediately stopped herself. Since when did she chew fingernails? Another knock encouraged her to open it, finally.

When Kel went to open it, she found Neal, Faleron, Owen, Merric and Cleon in their best. They saluted in unison and said "Ready for inspection, ma'am!" in the same fashion with Owen lagging a bit behind.

She ushered them in and made them form a line. At the front was Cleon whose tunic was on backwards. Next was Neal who kept on messing his hair.

"Stop combing your hair with your fingers," Kel scolded, combing it back as she spoke.

"I can't!" Neal protested, worry in his voice. "I'm nervous"

Owen's hem was in threads; he'd been pulling at the loose thread because of his nerves.

"This is not Jolly at all, Kel," Owen, the optimist, said gloomily. "Since when do knights need to know etiquette? I thought it was all about killing the bad men."

Having been forbidden to pull his freshly sewn tunic apart, he kept his hands busy by twirling his thumbs as he sat on Kel's bed.

Merric, on the other hand, looked quite fine- that is as long as he didn't show his teeth. There were bits of food stuck in his pearly whites.

"I am _not_ going to clean your mouth, Merric," Kel said firmly. "Ask Lalasa for some floss or a toothpick at least."

Merric smiled sheepishly.

"Since when did you eat when you were nervous?" Neal asked, resisting the urge to comb his hair with his fingers.

"Since I got _this_ nervous!" Merric said, the same worry in his voice. He dug out chocolate from his pocket and ate the contents. He sat on the bed and spoke to Neal as he chewed. "My cousin is coming this year," he explained. "He's a complete terror! The biggest bully, he is. Almost as big as Joren."

"Joren's changed now," Kel informed them, fixing Neal's hair once more; he finally gave in to his habit. Everyone in the room gasped.

"And how, exactly would you know that, miss?" Neal asked, taking the comb.

"I spoke with him last night. We had a nice conversation over tea," Kel said, hands on hips. A gasp erupted from Cleon's mouth.

"You let Joren in at _night?_!" Cleon yelled. "What if he wanted to drop poison in that tea! You could've _**died**_." He stood up now, waving his arms around.

"Cleon, you're overreacting," Kel said mildly. To Neal, she said "Give that back to me. That's Lalasa's."

"Cleon's right," Owen said, joining the debate. "Joren can't be trusted. No matter what he says."

"I really don't want to deal with this right now," Kel said, trying to get the comb out of Neal's grasp. He just kept it out of her reach. She gave up and said "Seaver, Faleron. You're next."

Seaver had very wrinkly breeches while Faleron had a wrinkly tunic. They were forced to strip off their wrinkly pieces of clothing and surrender them to Lalasa so she could iron them. Seaver wrapped a towel around his waist for the meantime and joined Cleon on Kel's bed.

Neal was the first to notice a very unexpected visitor at the door. (The door had to remain open in respect of Wyldon's rule that was enforced on Kel since her probation year.)

Emerald eyes met icy blue in a staring contest. "Look at what the blizzard brought in," Neal drawled. "Or did you bring the blizzard in, Squire Joren."

Heads turned to see the newcomer at the door. Although he had made amends with Kel, the rest of the group still glared at him as if he was a snake. Seaver seemed to forget that he had a towel on.

"What business do you have here, Squire Joren?" Owen said coldly. He used-to-be one of the targets of Joren's hazing.

"I come in search of assistance with my, er, appearance," he said awkwardly, looking around the room as his eyes focused on Kel. "May I come in?"

They looked at Kel, waiting for her reply. "Yes, you may."

"_**KEL**_?" Cleon looked at her as if to say 'are you_ MAD_?' Joren took a step and stopped when a bunch of arguments rose from the pages' mouths questioning her sanity. Joren distinctly heard someone say "Why'd he ask for permission to enter? Only demons ask for permission to enter. And vampires!"

To see what the commotion was about, Lalasa went out of her dressing room. She looked at the newcomer in surprise and curtseyed just enough for a person of his rank. "Welcome back, master Joren," she said timidly.

"He's even brainwashed Lalasa!" Neal exclaimed. Joren didn't know what to do. He just stayed there half inside the room and half outside. Soon, a maid came by, making Joren step out of the way.

"Would you lads please keep it down!" She yelled. "If you don't, I'll tell my Lord that you boys are makin' a scene!" She had an accent that made her almost skip 'r's. Once they silenced, the maid stomped away, shaking her head.

"Kel, please don't tell me that you're friends with this jerk," Merric said, standing up.

"I told you, guys. He's changed!" Kel reminded them.

"And if this is just another sneaky plan to get you kicked out?" Owen argued. "What'll happen? Hmm?"

"He's trustworthy!" Kel said, trying to convince them. "He swore on his honour. Even ask Lalasa."

"Oh, no," Lalasa said, horror in her eyes at the mention of her name. She sneaked back into her dressing room; she did NOT want be involved in this fight.

"He's got no honour," Seaver spat.

"He's magicked you, Kel!" Neal concluded. "That's the sole explanation."

"I have no magic, Neal. You know that," Joren said, very seriously.  
>"<em><span>D<span>on't_ call me Neal," Neal hissed. "Even though Kel says that you've changed, we will never become friends. How could I be friends with a snake?" Neal's usual warm, emerald eyes were cold and fiery at the same time. How could this man just walk in here after all he's done and expect them to forgive him? It was absolutely preposterous!

"Give him a chance, guys," Kel said. She didn't know a hint of pleading slipped through her mask.

"I'm going to get Numair so he can get her out of this spell," Cleon said, blinking at her. He spoke in monotone as if he was shocked.

"I'm not under a spell, Cleon," Kel rolled her eyes at hid absurdity. "Don't you trust me?"

Cleon was moved aback by her comment. How could Kel question Cleon's trust in her? Wasn't it plain for all to see that he loved her? "Pearl of my heart, of course I trust you…" his voice was a whisper. "But," he said, his voice getting louder "I don't trust him." He shot a glare at Joren. He, too, was dressed in his best but he was in green and yellow, the colors of Paxton.

Joren looked down. Was I really that bad? He thought. "Does he always call you such flowery names?" Joren asked slowly. Kel nodded. Joren took a last look around the room and said "I can see this is a bad time…" he scratched the back of his head as he trailed off. "Good evening and good luck." He smiled and left the room. Kel heard some muttering about idiots fade down the hall and in a while, it disappeared with Joren's footsteps.

"You scared him off." No one could tell if Kel's voice held amusement, disappointment or anger.

"What's wrong with you, Kel!" Faleron yelled. "Joren's a bully! How could you trust him!" His voice shook in surprise- or rage.

"I told you," Kel said in an even voice. "He's changed. I'm sure of it. It's this feeling I get around him."

"If you feel this feeling then why don't we feel it?" Seaver asked.

"I still say it's trickery. He might be carrying a charm of some sort," Neal said.

"Enough," Kel ordered. "The ball starts in minutes and Seaver doesn't have pants yet."

Lalasa came out of the dressing room, hearing that it was safe to come out. "Tadaa!" she said, holding the tunic and breeches for them to see. She gave them to Seaver and Faleron and left once again. They gladly dressed. Once they were done, everyone was ready.

"Well, at least Joren has one good use," Owen said cheerily. "He made us forget about how nervous we were."


	3. Midwinter

(A/N) Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith! People are actually reading this story! Squeeee! I really didn't think anyone would be interested so I thank everyone who's reading this for motivating me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Midwinter<strong>

Joren laid low for the next day, seeing that if he pushed too hard, any cement that he'd put into building friendship would crack. Not to mention that the tongues of Kel's friends kept him at bay, waiting for a chance to show them that he had changed.

The blonde squire served his Knight Master and his friends with a sigh. "What's wrong, Joren?" Sir Paxton asked, his voice low so only he could hear.

"Nothing," he whispered, refilling the Knight's cup.

"Well put a smile on your face, it'll make you look more handsome," Sir Paxton said. "And my guests might think I treat you badly if you put on a long face," he added after a moment's thought. Joren quickly masked disappointment and put a smile on for his Knight Master and the people at the table.

"Just look at him," Neal whispered to Kel. "He's obviously planning something devious."

Kel sighed and rolled her eyes as she accepted a plate with fish and vegetables on it. "If he has planned something devious, then it would've gotten both of us behind those doors and passing plates on by now."

"He's just waiting for the right time," Neal said, glaring at the boy serving water and wine across the room. Neal picked up a plate and the two best friends went their separate ways to serve separate tables.

That night, Kel was serving Lord Raoul, Gareth the younger along with his wife, Cythera, and a girl who looked to be Gareth's daughter. Boredom was evident in her eyes as she looked around the room. The poor girl was probably dragged to this event like Lord Raoul. Kel tried to make the evening a bit more fun for the girl by drawing a happy face on the condensation of her cup. The girl smiled at the picture and wondered where it came from when her eyes went to Kel's. The girl blinked at Kel.

"Mama! Look!" she said, shaking Lady Cythera's shoulder. The little girl's mother turned her attention to the page serving. Her blue eyes registered that the one serving their table was The Girl. But she wasn't angered, she was more like surprised. Lady Cythera was glistening with face paint around her blue eyes and her ash blonde hair pinned up in ringlets. Thayet the peerless almost had a peer. Although Lady Cythera wasn't as gorgeous as Queen Thayet, she came at a close second.

Kel smiled sheepishly at the attention.

"Keladry, isn't it?" Cythera inquired. Kel nodded.

"The second lady page." Duke Gareth the younger smiled. He was, after all, very close friends with the first lady page, even if he wasn't aware of it at the time.

"Lovely to meet you dear," Cythera said with a smile. "I trust that your teachers have taught you well in etiquette. Master Oakbridge is a distant cousin of mine."

"My father wrote the book," Kel said, beaming with pride of her father.

"How do you do it?" the little girl asked, eyes wide. She had blue eyes like her mother but her chestnut hair was from her dad.

"A lot of hard work," she answered. Laying the last plate on the table, she excused herself from the table. The last thing she heard was the little girl begging her parents to let her be like Kel.

"You've got a fan," a voice said from her side. Joren had fallen into step with Kel on his way back to the kitchen. Kel, startled, turned to face her companion.

"Oh," she sighed. "I guess so." Kel made a small smile. _I have a fan!_

"Her name's miss Geraldine." Joren and Kel had made it to the line up.

"How do you know?" Kel asked. She kicked herself mentally. _Of course he knows. Everyone knows about Duke Gareth and his family._

"Word gets around fast," Joren said mildly. Why hadn't he taken the chance to call her stupid, ignorant, uneducated?

Kel continued serving the table and noticed how it seemed to fill with unmarried ladies and their mothers. _Trying to get Sir Raoul to marry their daughters, no doubt, _she thought. Listening to their conversation, Kel overheard that Geraldine was to leave for the convent in four years time, which meant that she was six. Despite her pleads, her mother seemed to have her mind made up. "She'll change her mind in a few years," Lady Cythera said.

"And if she doesn't?" Gary argued. "We already have two daughters from the convent, dear. Why not let Geraldine train as a knight?"

After that, lady Cythera had changed the subject to the coming war in whispers, making sure her daughter couldn't hear. "They say something's brewing up there in Scanra," she told her husband.

"Those barbarians?" Gary said. "What about them? They're too busy fighting each other to start war against us." He took a sip from his wine. "And even if they do, our knights are the best in the world. They don't even have training!"

Kel stored this information in her mind. A_ war_ was expected and _soon._ Kel thought of all the lives that would be lost in the process. Even if they won, the Scanrans are still capable of killing, especially villagers who don't even know how to defend themselves.

* * *

><p>The courses came and went without any mishaps and soon it was the pages' turn to eat. She ate with her usual group: Merric, Neal, Owen, Seaver, Esmond, and Faleron. Cleon and Roald were not there since they were squires. Kel poked at her food, worried about something that was years away. "Hey," Neal said. "Are you okay?"<p>

Kel nodded absently. Neal touched her hand. "Well, you're not sick," he confirmed.

"What's wrong, Kel? Tonight was great! None of us got smothered in sauce or drenched in wine," Owen said, jolly as ever.

"It's nothing," Kel reassured them. "Besides, even if it was something, it'll probably be in years to come."

"The Ordeal?" Esmond asked. "I hear you, Kel. I'm already worrying about it."

"No it's not that," Kel said.

Esmond looked at her oddly. "Then what is it?"

Kel shook her head and dug into her food, avoiding the question. She didn't understand why she was worrying about the unconfirmed war. Maybe some discussion with Neal would help her nerves.

"Lady Cythera says that a war is coming," Kel blurted out. She was sitting in Neal's room just before the last bell.

"Speaking of Lady Cythera," Neal said, dreamy-eyed. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Kel sighed inwardly. Neal had found someone else to fawn over. "Neal," she snapped. "She _also_ mentioned **war.**"

"Against who?" Neal said, suddenly serious.

"Scanra."

His seriousness faded away. "Those barbarians can't possibly stop fighting each other to get under one banner," he drawled. "Now, about lady Cythera..." Neal rambled on about his newest interest, asking Kel for some suggestions on his poetry. Kel helped her best friend as always. The distraction also eased her mind. _Even if the war is coming, they'll never stand a chance against Tortall,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The next night, Master Oakbridge saw that Kel hadn't been sent back because of her status as The Girl and therefore stayed with the same table for the shortest day and the longest night.<p>

Winter Solstice was a wonderful time for everyone. Proposals, love, luck, and kisses filled the air as the party went on through the night.

Kel, experienced with children from babysitting her nieces and nephews, entertained Geraldine with stories until she got sleepy and had to go to bed.

"But I want to listen to Kel's stories," the little girl yawned as her mother pulled her out of her chair. With a kiss to her husband, Lady Cythera left with a very sleepy Geraldine.

Kel sat on a chair by the wall as the other pages cleared away the tables so there would be space for the dancing. As the music started to play, Master Oakbridge called the fourth-year pages for an announcement. They were to exercise their skills in dancing and courting ladies for an hour. After that, they would be free to do whatever they wanted whilst the younger pages served.

"Whoever I catch sitting down or absent will get two hours of polishing silver with the maids on Sunday afternoon," Master Oakbridge said sternly to the youths and Keladry. "Dismissed."

"What about me?" Kel peeped up. He couldn't possibly expect Kel to dance with another woman, let alone court one.

"_What_ about- " Oakbridge started in an annoyed tone. "Oh, that's correct..." he said, noticing her predicament. "Well, Keladry, you may dance with the males."

"Must I wear a dress?" she asked, hoping that she didn't.

"You can wear a bear skin for all I care. As long as I don't see you sitting down or absent for this hour. Now shoo."

Kel left and looked around. What was she supposed to do here for an hour? Neal tapped Kel on the shoulder. "Lady Cythera is back," he said gleefully. "Should I ask her to dance? Do I look good?" he smoothed hit tunic. "Oh you're right Kel!" Neal said, letting his shoulders droop. "She'll never agree to dance with me. Thanks, Kel. That was probably about to be one of the greatest mistakes of my life. You are a life saver." Neal grasped Kel on the shoulder and left, looking for a dance partner. Kel shook her head. She hadn't even said anything.

Soon after Neal had abandoned kel, a certain red-headed squire offered his hand to the lady page.

"May I have this dance, oh Mirage of delight, Pearl of my heart, dew of my soul, captive of my mind?" Cleon's warm grey eyes met Kel's hazel. He was wearing Mindelan colours and Kel was almost surprised to see him in them. Then it hit her (again): he was Inness' squire! Kel looked him over. Her family colours suited him. Or maybe it was him who suited the colours. He had really grown to be a handsome young man. Kel swatted those thoughts away. Cleon was a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"I'd be honoured, Cleon of Kennan," Kel said, playing along. She let herself be whisked away to the dance floor as the song changed to a waltz. Cleon took the lead, holding her as close as the dance allowed.

"Why does the waltz follow the three, four beat" she wondered aloud.

"Do you want to try it in the four, four beat?" Cleon joked.

Kel smiled crookedly, eyes bright.

"You can't be serious," Cleon said, grinning.

"Well then, I'll take the lead," Kel laughed. And so she did just that, Cleon following. They laughed and apologized to the couples they bumped into as they fell out of beat.

"Ow!" Kel wiped her eyes. "My feet!"

"That, darling, is why the waltz is in a three, four beat." Cleon was hysterical by the time the song changed to a fox trot.

"Ready for another dance?' Cleon asked.

"If I stop laughing!" Kel said with a wide grin. But of course she got her emotions under control. The Yamanis trained her well in the art of masking emotions. It was odd that her emotions got through at all. Outbursts like that were very rare for Kel.

This time, at the end of the song, they bowed and decided to search for new partners.

No sooner than Cleon had left did another man come to take his place. "May I have this dance, fair lady?" The squire bowed as he offered her his hand, his pale blue eyes never leaving Kel's face.

"Why, of course, Joren of Stone Mountain," Kel replied, taking his hand. The people on the dance floor started a Sellanger's round and the pair followed suit.

"How's your night so far, Lady Keladry?" he asked as they danced in a circle.

"Hard but fine," Kel answered. "It's wonderful that there were no mishaps," she added.

Joren looked at her attire and frowned. "You would've looked prettier in a dress," Joren commented in a disappointed voice.

"Do you mean to tell me that I need a dress to look pretty?" Kel snapped.

"Mithros, no," Joren said quickly. "You're beautiful just the way you are it's just that a dress would flatter you more than these men's clothes."

Kel blushed at her friend's comment. He _was _a friend, right? She had to stifle a giggle as she looked him over. He was only taller than her by one inch!

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking her hand as the circle of people compressed.

"Nothing," she said hastily. The dance finished and Kel found that Joren was actually a good dancer. However his clothes didn't suit him either. Green and yellow didn't really match his features. He'd look better in blue and white, like Cleon.

A ronda later, they bowed to each other and Joren invited her to a walk through the palace.

"I can't," Kel said. "Master Oakbridge has made us stay here to court and dance with the opposite sex for an hour."

"Then tell me when your hour is up." Joren kissed her knuckles. "I'll be waiting for you." And with that, he left to get a drink from a page.

On her way over to Neal, Kel bumped into someone big.

"Oh, Keldary. My apologies," he said quickly. "I'm trying to escape those monsthers."Lord Raoul crooked a thumb to the old women who were warily looking for something- or someone- who disappeared.

"You mean mothers?" Kel corrected.

"Why?" Raoul asked, panicked. "What did I say?"

"Monsthers," Kel said, trying not to giggle.

"Right. Mothers," he corrected himself. "I'd love to chat, Kel but I really must go. Gods all bless." Lord Raoul weaved through the crowd and stalked out of the room.

Before she could reach Neal, he was asking someone to dance and Seaver was asking her to dance.

Two dance partners later, Oakbridge let them all enjoy the night freely.

When Cleon asked if she wanted him to escort her back to her rooms, she refused.

"I'd love that, Cleon, but I'm actually waiting for someone."

Cleon nodded and bid her good night. When he went to join Neal, Kel could've sworn that she heard him say "Why didn't you make your move?"

She ignored the words, not trusting her ears at that moment and sought out Joren through the crowd.

Kel spots Joren dancing with a haughty looking green-eyed blonde. She made her way across the room and politely waited for the song to finish. When the girl asked for one more dance, she cut in. "Would you mind," she said, politely. The girl stuck her nose up in the air and held on to Joren's hands.

"I don't mind," Joren said, shaking the girl's gloved hands off. The blonde gasped.

"joren, you do know who she is, right?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"She's Lady Keladry of Mindelan," he said firmly. "Nothing more nothing less."

"Well fine!" she said. "Why don't you just marry her?" She stomped over to a page, grabbed a goblet and gulped its contents.

"Please excuse Narissa," Joren said. "She's a distant cousin."

He offered her his arm and Kel accepted it. "Just tell me when you want to go back to your room," he said, leading her through the hallways. Joren told her stories about his travels with his Knight Master as they walked at a steady pace.

When they reached the palace gardens, Kel looked around worriedly. This was a place for _lovers_...

With the blizzard gone, a light snow fell and the moon shone, letting indigo light bath the landscape beautifully. The magic kept the flowers from freezing but that didn't stop the temperature from being cold. Kel wove her arm around Joren's, feeling the cold bit into her skin through her tunic and breeches.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Sort of," Kel said. "But I can handle it," she added.

Joren shook his head disapprovingly and placed his Paxton jacket around her shoulders. "You don't always need to keep everything inside, you know," he said, putting an arm around her. Although she didn't want the help, no one liked being cold.

"Thank you," she said timidly. What was this? She could feel her heart beat ever so faster and she definitely feel heat go to her cheeks. Trying to get her thoughts off this odd feeling, she blurted out the first thing that entered her mind.

"There are lots of mice around in the palace nowadays. I hope my sparrows don't eat them."

Joren laughed. "If you feed your sparrows, then the mice should be safe." Kel slapped herself mentally. Why did she just say that?

"Lady Cythera says that war might come from Scanra." That was the second thing on her mind. "But no one thinks they can do it. Everyone thinks they're just barbarians full of blood lust."

Joren's grip on Kel tightened. "Scanrans are not barbarians," he said through clenched teeth. "They're a very strong and independent people."

"I never said that they _were_ barbarians," Kel reminded him. His grip loosened. _What's wrong with him?_ She asked herself.

"My father was Scanran," he said, answering Kel's unvoiced question. Kel noted that he said 'was' and not 'is'.

"I'm certain that he was a wonderful man," Kel said, looking down.

"He was the best swordsman I knew," he said with pride. The topic of swordsmen led to Kel's admiration of Alanna the Lioness who was the best swordswoman of the realm. That topic led to Alanna's husband who was rumoured to be a commoner before he got married and her step dad who is said to be the spy master of the Realm.

Kel told Joren about her years at the Yamani Islands and how the Islands worked. They exchanged stories and secrets like Kel's fear of heights and Joren's loathe of lions. By the time they had walked all the bricks of the garden, Kel had found out that Joren was Scanran by birth, he hates lions because of a lion attack from when he was little, he loves swimming and eating sweets, and that his elder sisters used to dress him up in girl's clothes. Even after all those stories, Kel didn't find out how he came to be what he was today: a nice guy. What had happened that could've changed his character in only a year?

When the snowing stopped, Joren found himself yawning.

"Are you sleepy?" she asked.

"No, of course not. That's precisely why I yawned," he said sarcastically. Kel cuffed him in the shoulder.

"Well since you're not sleepy, I'll escort you to your rooms," Kel said.

"That's not right," Joren said. "I'll drop you off first and I'll escort myself to my rooms."

They set off to the pages' wing, Kel debating that no one can 'escort themselves' to their rooms.

"Well I can because I'm miraculous like that," Joren joked.

Once they got to Kel's rooms, Kel returned his jacket. "Thank you for your company," she said, smiling. "I had a nice time."

"As did I," Joren said, nodding in recognition. He looked in both directions as if paranoid. Slowly, cautiously, he cupped Kel's cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. _Oh, no_, Kel thought. It felt like electricity shot through her body and Kel scolded herself for enjoying the kiss. Never the less, she was disappointed when it ended all too soon. "Midwinter luck, Kel." His voice cracked.

Joren darted in one direction only to realize that his rooms were elsewhere and turn around.

When Kel got into her room, she dressed hastily, thinking. _Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith! What in the Goddess' name just happened. _She plopped herself onto the bed and wrapped herself in her blankets, trying to make her heartbeat slow down.

* * *

><p>(AN) How was that? I'd love feedback! I've only just started writing fanfics so any critique is welcome By the way, this is probably going to be my longest chapter so don't expect any more chapters like this. Review, please! They really get me into the writing mood even if I have a lot to do or I'm feeling lazy.


	4. Confuzzled

Joren didn't make another approach since that night and Kel was thankful. The thoughts she got of him were very confusing and Kel didn't welcome them in her mind. At the same time, it bothered her. What was the kiss to him? Something fun to do once but never again? Kel was thoroughly irritated with herself. She shouldn't care. This was Joren and she never wanted anything like that. She was never meant for anything like that.

_I just want to get my shield so I can help the people, _she told herself.

After the holidays, the squires' wings emptied slowly, the knights dragging their squires away and into the world for them to experience its horrors first hand. Six weeks into training, the squires' wing was officially empty and those halls became a ghost town where one may come and go as they please. Pretty soon, the memory faded until it seemed like it was only a dream. However, things got annoying when it actually became a dream. A dream that came back every other night or so. One night, Kel decided to finally do something about it.

* * *

><p>Kel knocked softly on the door before her. She thought about running back to her rooms. Maybe she shouldn't do this and she should just deal with the dreams. But she planted her feet firmly to the spot. She needed to get rid of this distraction.<p>

"Kel?" Neal asked groggily as he peered at the smaller girl through half-open eyes.

"I need some help," she said quietly.

"You do realize that it's the middle of the night, don't you?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"And so?" she replied innocently.

"Very well," Neal sighed. "Come in and take a seat."

She obeyed and Neal lit the room with the dim green glow of his gift.

"What's got you coming to my room in the middle of the night?" he asked sleepily.

"I've been having..." she trailed off searching for the right term. Calling it a nightmare would be an insult to Joren. Besides, it wasn't even disturbing. The thing was that it was distracting. "odd dreams lately," she finished.

"_Me too," _he said. "It was about the stump wearing a dress with a duck on his shoulder."

Kel raised an eyebrow. Was he joking? Kel gave a little chuckle.

"I just want them to go away," she explained. "Surely, you have a potion or spell to get rid of them."

Neal laughed. "Love, dreams aren't just some disease that you can throw magic on and it'll disappear," he told her. "Besides, what's so weird that you can't handle it?"

Kel hesitated before she answered. Could she trust him with the secret that had been bothering her for weeks? A few awkward moments later, she finally decided that as her best friend, he had a right to know.

"It's about Joren..." she started.

"Don't tell me," Neal said. "He turned into a girl."

When Kel blinked at him, Neal couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's what you meant by changed! That's what you meant when you could feel it. Surely fellow women can feel the presence of another."

"No!" Kel said, amused and annoyed by what he said. "What do you think women are? Psychics? Do men have that?"

"Well, no.."

"He didn't turn into a girl, Neal! He kissed me." The words were out of her mouth before she could reel them back in. At the look on Neal's face, she suddenly regret that she told him.

"No wonder he's '_changed'_," he said. "He just has a crush on you."

"I don't care if it's called a crush or a smash. I want the dreams to go away," Kel snapped.

"I could give you a potion to make you sleep deeper so dreams don't come," Neal suggested. "But you can't rely on the potion to keep the dreams away..." He stood up to look in the cupboard in the dressing room. "The fact that you're having the dreams is probably a sign that you miss him," he teased.

Kel scoffed. "I do not," she denied. _I don't! _she told herself. But a part of herself was saying _Riight... whatever you say, Kel. _"I really don't," she repeated. She was under the impression that if she said it enough, it'd be truthful.

"Of course you don't," Neal said, emerged from the dressing room with a vile of bright blue liquid. "Don't mind me. I don't think I'm thinking straight right now. It's too early." Neal yawned as she handed Kel the bottle. "Just take a swig and the dreams should stop. And if you work yourself hard enough later, you'll be too tired to dream at night."

Kel accepted the bottle reluctantly and took a gulp. It was extremely bitter at first and Kel shuddered at the taste. Soon, it started to taste like corn.

"That's enough," Neal said, snatching the bottle away. "I use this stuff too sometimes." He went to return the bottle as Kel pondered the taste. What was in it?

"Thanks, Neal," Kel said when he came back.

"Anytime," Neal said, yawning. "Now go away. I need my beauty sleep."

Kel laughed but obeyed all the same. "Good night."

* * *

><p>The potion must've worked because the dreams didn't come back. Following Neal's advice, she worked extra hard that day and planned on keeping that routine so that she could no longer dream at night. At lunch, Neal said that he had a dream.<p>

"It was about the Stump in a dress with a duck on his shoulder!" he exclaimed as he ate his meat. "He was jousting against an ogre and the ogre fell from his saddle. Then the duck laid a polk-a-dot egg and threw it at the ogre. Do you know what was in the egg? Confetti! Rainbow confetti!"

Kel laughed along with the boys at her table. Neal's dream was absolutely ridiculous. "The next one was about Kel," he started. "Kel came to my rooms because she had trouble sleeping. Said that she had an odd dream. Do you know what the dream was about? It was about-"

Kel stuffed Neal's mouth with corn and shook her head sharply. "Eat your vegetables. You're talking nonsense," she said. In his ear, she whispered, "that wasn't a dream so shut it."

Neal spit out the contents of his mouth. "That wasn't a dream!" he said in a hushed tone. "That's insane! He _kissed _you? For real?"

"Why didn't you react like this earlier when no one was here?" Kel asked.

"I was only half awake earlier!" Neal defended himself.

Looking at her companion's questioning looks, she cut their conversation short. "Let's talk later."

They finished eating as if nothing happened but Kel could tell by the lack of conversation that the rest of the group was wondering what they were talking about.

Classes came and went and by the time they finished, Kel had accumulated five pages to read and debate about in Literature, an essay for history, ten problems in math, and three pages of reading for Tkaa.

Kel sighed as she plopped her work onto the table in Neal's room. "I've got to finish this," she said, determination in her voice. On top of finishing her own work, she made herself help her fellow pages in math and history. Just minutes before the last bell rang, Kel had finished her homework in Literature, history, and math. Since Tkaa didn't call on Kel frequently, she decided that skimming over the text would be enough and that if she had time left before Tkaa's class started, she would read it thoroughly. Neal, who had finished thirty minutes ago, was helping Merric with the Literature homework when Kel tapped him on the shoulder. *Ahem*

Neal pat Merric on the shoulder encouragingly. "You can do it on your own. If you need help, I'll be in my dressing room." (He sounds like such a drama queen there... But it's really called a dressing room so I won't change it.)

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Neal asked in a hushed tone once they were alone in the other room.

"I'm telling you now," Kel said plainly. "Isn't that good enough?"

"I can't believe Joren did that!" he said in disbelief. "This has got to be a scheme of some sort to get you kicked out... I know! He's going to get you to trust him and then when you least expect it, he'll stab you in the back. Even if it's not literal, it's very cunning."

"Don't worry Neal, he won't be doing it again," she said. _At least I hope not,_ she thought.

"Oh, I know. I'll make sure of it," Neal said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, his expression changed. "Wait a minute..." he started. "Why are you _dreaming_ about it?"

Kel blinked at him. What would it matter? "How am I supposed to know? Ask Gainel the dreamking!"

"But it is said that when you dream of someone, it means either one misses the other... Either that or the dreamer is thinking excessively of the one being dreamed of." Neal had his eyebrows knit in an effort to think. "Don't tell me that you..."

He couldn't say it. It was impossible. It was _unnatural_ for him. Joren? Really?

"I don't!" she said a bit louder than she should've. "I told you before and I tell you now: I do not miss Joren whatsoever. I wish that he left the presence of my thoughts and never came back again. It's terribly confusing, you know? To not know what to think of a person."

"Wait 'til Cleon hears about this." Neal clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "He'll have a mare and its foal."

"What makes you say that?" Kel said with a hint of confusion slipping through.

"You really are blind, aren't you, love?" Neal said. Was that amusement in his voice? It better not be. "Haven't you noticed Cleon's constant flirtations? The way he looks at you? The way he treats you?"

Kel frowned the tiniest frown which was a lot for Kel. Most of the time, she hardly showed emotion at all. She didn't like where this was going. She covered her face, hoping that if she did that, his words wouldn't reach her mind.

"Cleon is in love with you," he said slowly as if explaining it to a four-year old.

_No,_ she thought miserably. _This is not happening. Men aren't supposed to fall in love with me! I'm not supposed to be hurting anyone. Go away! I'm hideous. Go look at Queen Thayet. People are insane! _Her thoughts were silly. But she truly did not want any drama. It seemed like the more she tried to push it away, the more it comes back. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Speechless?" Neal drawled. Kel cursed Neal inwardly. He wasn't helping at all. "If you ever want to tell the rest of them, I'll be by your side. But I'm pretty sure that they're listening right now."

Kel punched him in the shoulder. "You couldn't have said a magic word and put a magic spell so no one could hear us?"

"I could've but if I did, then you'd have to tell them straightforwardly and that would be awkward. So I'm actually your lifesaver." Neal beamed at Kel, hoping that it would work. Kel was not amused.

As she walked into the room, she saw her friends scrambling for their books and quills, acting as if they were busy. "All right," she said loudly. "I know you guys were eavesdropping."

They stopped pretending and instead Merric spoke up. "So do you really like _Joren?_" he asked. Her friends were such gossips.

"No," she said, not only trying to convince her friends. "Absolutely not."

Soft sighs were released all around. It seemed like they were holding their breath as they waited for her answer.

"So you finally know about Cleon," Owen stated. "He's been despairing over your lack of acknowledgement for months, you know. He hasn't been jolly at all."

Kel looked at the chubby page. "This has been going on for months?" she asked.

"Years," Seaver corrected. Kel let herself fall onto the bed.

"I feel so _stupid..._" she said.

"Oh, you're not stupid, Kel," Neal drawled. "You're merely ignorant."

Kel schooled her face into a Yamani mask. She felt like screaming. Maybe she could actually give into the urge just this once. No, she couldn't. It would be very rude. Besides, she was too tired.

"Thank you for your lovely compliment," she said dryly as she rolled over. A thought appeared in Kel's mind. Inness would be coming to court in two days. Which meant Cleon would be with him. Although Kel was excited that she would see one of her best friends, he wasn't not looking forward to the talk she would need to have with the red-headed squire. "Isn't Cleon coming in two days?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yup," Owen said cheerily.

"What should I tell him?" she asked, panicked.

"Well do you feel the same way?" Faleron asked. "If you feel the same way, just tell him. If not, don't say anything. If I were you, I'd let him daydream but don't lead him on."

Kel nodded. That's what she would do: let him daydream but not lead him on. That works.

"Where'd you get that advice from, Faleron?" Esmond asked.

"I have a world outside of this," Faleron said haughtily. Before Kel could wonder what he meant, she was asleep. The last thing she heard was Neal muttering that she had worked too hard and the last thing she felt were hands carrying her to her rooms.

* * *

><p>In the empty hallways echoed the click of boots. The red-headed squire was on his way to his quarters. Little did he know that a certain girl page was rushing to the floor in bare feet. Before he could register what had hit him, Kel smacked into Cleon with a big hug.<p>

"I've missed you so much!" she murmured into his shoulder. Cleon stumbled backwards and balanced himself.

"I've missed you too, Dew of my soul. Each day with you was like a year without rain and my heart ached knowing that we were miles apart. Only in my dreams were my hurts lessened when I dreamt of your beauty," he said with much passion. It was overly dramatic but he meant every word of it. He just hoped that Kel knew. She did and she was reminded of what she had planned to do: let him daydream but don't lead him on.

But that would be hard. When Kel released him, she could've sworn that he had gotten handsomer since they'd last seen. "You look..." Kel groped for words. "Fit."

Cleon grinned from ear to ear. "You look gorgeous."

For once, Kel noticed that shine in his eyes when he looked at her and she blushed. Cleon continued to stare and this time he was surprised to find a slight redness in her face. He'd called her beautiful many times before but she hadn't reacted like that.

"How are the others?" Cleon asked, breaking the silence.

"They're fine," she said, smiling. "How are you? Has my brother been treating you well?"

"He's the best knight master I could ever have," he said. "I would expect nothing less from a relative of yours."

_If he keeps this up, I'm sure that I'll become a tomato by the end of our __conversation_, Kel thought.

"Let's go find the others," she suggested, tugging on his arm in the other direction. Cleon allowed himself to be led through the corridors and into Neal's quarters.

"Cleon!" Merric exclaimed. "Fellow red-head! How've you been?" He hugged him with one arm as a greeting.

"I've been fine," he replied. "We fought an ogre in Irontown just two days ago. We got a duck for our troubles and it lays polk-a-dot eggs! Polk-a-dot!"

The group laughed. "That sounds strangely familiar," Neal drawled. "I had a dream about an ogre and a duck that laid eggs like that."

"That's not even the half of it! They threw a party with confetti and everything. What's more is that Inness made me wear a dress!"

Kel had to laugh at that. The thought of Cleon in a dress was unbearable.

The group continued exchanging stories of what happened in the past six weeks. One of which included Faleron's significant other. As Cleon told how he had fought off a group of bandits, Kel stared into his warm grey eyes. How was she supposed to not lead him on when he had gotten so handsome? When Cleon turned her attention to the girl page, she quickly averted her eyes and looked into the fire, a blush spreading across her face. Soon, the bell rang for supper and the group dispersed into the great hall to dine and continue their story telling.

* * *

><p>AN like it? Hate it? Review please. Please take note that any criticism is welcome. (I know that I'm not a very good writer) I know, I know. There is almost no Joren here. But it wouldn't be likely that he'd stay after Midwinter when he was obviously busy before the holidays so I sent him away with Sir Paxton. Also, I don't know if I'd like to keep this a Kel/Joren fic because if I do that, then there'll be conflict between Cleon and Joren and I simply can't speak ill of Cleon. He was my favorite character and I was really disappointed when his fief had to go poor and he had to marry whatever-her-name-was. So it might be Kel/Cleon or I'll take a detour until Joren comes back to the palace for Kel's big exams. I'm still deciding. If it does turn out to be a Kel/Cleon fic, I'll make another Kel/Joren where his character doesn't change _but_ his attitude toward Kel as a girl changes.

P.S Happy Chinese New Year! Kung Hei Fat Choi! I wore red today. Hehee. And to all the readers in the Philippines, Mabuhay! Usap-usap tayo. Hindi pa ako nakakakita ng isa pang pinoy na nagbabasa ng Tamora Pierce dito e. :/


	5. Damn Seers

The blond squire rode his mare, deep in thought. Maybe this wasn't the way She had wanted it to go. Maybe this wasn't the way to mend things. He brushed the idea away. Pondering the situation wouldn't help it. Besides, this was the only strategy he knew.

Instead, he looked forward to his visit to the palace, anxiously waiting the time he arrived at those gates. It would be a week until their final examinations and he just _had_ to be there. Someone _has to watch out for Kel, _he told himself.

Ever since the time he had tea with her, he had been trying to convince himself that the unannounced thoughts about Kel were nothing more than Divine intrusion into his head And the dreams were the same thing.

The tingling of his mouth when her full lips touched his, the fire burning through him when he felt her soft skin under his fingers, the pride when her cheeks flushed, and the embarrassment when he realized his face was red as well. That was just lust. And the dreams were simply a shadow of it all. It meant nothing.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did it!" Kel told Neal, a bit of shock slipping through her mask.<p>

Neal wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Thanks for having so much faith in me, Kel," he drawled sarcastically. "I _truly_ appreciate it."

"Admit it, Neal," the girl page reasoned. "_You_ didn't even believe you could do it."

"Yes, but one always has hope." He stuck his air up in the nose haughtily.

Kel's best friend had finally hit the quintain dummy and most of the members of their gang were utterly shocked.

The gang -Roald, Kel, Owen, Faleron, Esmond, Merric, and Seaver- gathered around Neal, ignoring the fact that all of them were soaked in sweat and dirt from falling off the horse and having the sack shower them in mud.

"Keep your jaws closed," Neal said to his friends. "Certainly, you knew I could do it."

Owen shook his head. "We really didn't."

"Congratulations, Neal!" mumbled the ones who were capable of speech. Roald had been shocked into losing his voice along with Faleron and Seaver.

"Yes! Congratulations, Neal!" a voice that didn't belong to their group bellowed. They stiffened and stood upright. "No, don't let _me_ ruin your celebration. Go ahead!" It was Wyldon.

They bowed their heads in disappointment and went back on their horses to get more physical torture. It was particularly wet that day from the newly defrosted spring. The branches held buds that promised beautiful flowers and an even better spring. But the transformation between winter and spring was terrible news for the pages. It meant slippery grounds and muck to cover their bodies when they fell off. Kel was one of the only pages that was clean.

When Lord Wyldon told the pages that they were dismissed, Kel half trudged and half sprinted up the muddy hill. It didn't require much effort despite the fact that she wore an _extremely_ heavy harness.

She realized about a week before that she only had affections for Cleon because she wanted to block Joren out. He had been a bad man. Maybe this was just her being gullible. Anyhow, she didn't want any romance. She had to get her shield.

She washed up and dressed up into her page uniform. Then she went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it!" Joren cried to his friend Vinson. "I've made amends! Better than amends! Why hasn't she come yet?"<p>

He shrugged and played with his fingers in his lap. "Beats me. But why did you even _want_ to make amends anyhow? And who's _she?_"

Joren cursed himself inwardly. He shouldn't have said that. The blond shook his head and rubbed his chin, eyes downcast as he continued to pace his chambers. "That's for me to know and no one else to find out."

The two friends were in Joren's room. It had a collection of weapons and armor on one wall and a book shelf on the other. Vinson was sitting on the bed.

"Do you really read those?" Vinson asked, jutting a thumb toward the book shelf.

Joren looked up, barely knowing what he was talking about. He shook his head. "That's only for display," he said offhandedly. Clearly, his mind was elsewhere.

"Calm down, Joren," Vinson said airily. "It's no use worrying about it. It's not like pacing will reverse the effects of time."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't _need_ time! I just… I don't _know_ what I need."

"Then don't worry about it!" the squire said. "There are better things to do while you complain."

The blond bit his cheek in thought. Maybe he really wasn't doing it right. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Go do them without me. I've got some things to do."

His friend stood and threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! Don't blame me when your brain explodes from over thinking." He walked out of the room with a stormy air and closed the door behind him.

Once he was out of view, Joren changed into a regular shirt and breeches to mask the fact that he was royalty. He told his Knight Master that he was going into the Lower City and wouldn't be gone long.

"Very well," Sir Paxton said when Joren mentioned it to him. "Be sure to be back by the fourth bell. I've friends coming over and I'd like to flaunt you."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. "Yes, Sir Paxton. Of course." And with that, he went down to the Lower City.

* * *

><p>Joren of Stone Mountain didn't ride his mare, taking every precaution to make sure that no one would take him as a noble. He didn't want beggars following him around, waiting for the moment to knock him out cold and search his garments. <em>Gold digging bastards,<em> he thought grudgingly.

He slipped through the alleyways, pushing aside early drunkards and weaving through reckless children along the way. The paths were dank and dark from neglect. Mangy dogs and cats rummaged through garbage, in search of their next meal.

"Commoners are disgusting," he sneered, picking his way through the alley that lead to his destination. At the end was an oak doorway painted green. The windows were tall and narrow placed on either side of the door. They had a shattered pattern –probably to keep the eyes of onlookers from seeing whatever was inside.

Above the door was the symbol of Shakith –an eye the color of blindness with fading lines around it, creating the illusion that it was pulling through time and space, seeing what was yet to be.

The squire knocked on the door cautiously and jumped when an immediate answer came to the door. "It's open, child," a raspy, worn voice came from behind the door. "There's no need to knock on the door of Madame Cheska. I saw you coming the moment your friend –Vinson was it? –closed the door on you."

A chill ran up his spine. How had she known that?

A bell chimed as he opened the door reluctantly and saw the large room's wooden walls flooded with charms –pregnancy charms, fire charms, dream-catchers, amulets –and paintings of the gods and goddesses.

A shelf on the right side of the room held endless parchments and books that probably held spells both for good and bad intentions. At the left was a doorway concealed by a curtain of beads.

"Take a seat," the dark-skinned woman said. She sat at a circular table that was covered with a plain white cloth, boasting a crystal ball in its center. She wore a purple bandana trimmed with gold around her head, taming her wavy, dark hair. Her features didn't match her voice at all.

Her unnatural-looking green-grey eyes were lined with heavy black and her eyelids were shaded with purple. Her nose was short and broad and her full, red lips were curled into a crooked smile, revealing teeth on the verge of yellowing. She was rather pretty, but then again, any of the rings or necklaces she had on for display could've made that affect.

Her painted nails tapped on the desk impatiently. "I'ven't all day, _Joren of Stone Mountain."_

The squire gaped at her for a moment and eventually stumbled into the maple wood chair.

"I understand that you are a noble," she started, eyeing him from under her lashes. "I require ten gold nobles."

"But that's all I've got!" he protested.

"I know," she said, studying her green-painted nails. "Of course, there _is_ another currency I have. But Phoenix feathers are hard to come by. So you can either pay my fee or flee." Her eyes flicked up to pierce his icy blue ones.

Joren stood up. Such absurd prices could only come from a con artist. "I'll go," he announced haughtily. "I'm sure there are other witches like you." He got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Before he could open it, her voice stopped him.

"Go ahead and seek help from those frauds," Cheska spat, throwing her hands flat on the table. "Do you truly believe that they won't rip you off as well?"

He turned on his heel reluctantly, seething. She smirked and held out an upturned palm to accept the money. He thrust his hands into his cloak and pulled out the money asked for.

"All ten," she reminded him smugly. He dropped the ten nobles one by one, letting her count it all. "Thank you." She seemed to smother it in her fist and she showed her bare palm to him. It was gone.

He sat down once more and sighed. "I need –"

She held a tattooed hand up so he would stop speaking. "I don't need an explanation," she said, eyes shut in concentration. With her eyes closed, he noticed that her eyelids weren't exactly painted purple. It was fashioned to look like a startling purple _eye_.

The fact unsettled him even further. But that wasn't the only reason as to why he was shifting in his seat.

Madame Cheska opened her eyes suddenly, her pupils retracting. But the shocked expression faded away and was replaced with a dark smirk. "You require assistance with a girl. _Two_ girls, actually. Well, the other isn't really a girl."

"She said that I'd be fine," he said, fighting to keep his voice even. "I've made amends. Why hasn't she contacted me further? Told me that my mission is accomplished."

The fortuneteller cackled, tilting her head back. It only added to his anxiety. "That's because you_ haven't!" _she said once she calmed down.

"But I have!" he remonstrated, fists clenching at his cloak. "I didn't do anything _bad_ to any of them!"

The woman stood abruptly, the chair screeching the floor as she did so. She wore a dark floor length purple dress with a flourish of black sleeves and lavender trim. Joren stiffened in his seat. She circled the table, not caring to muffle the sound of her heels. She stood behind the blond and gripped his chair.

"Where is your heart, young master?" she questioned, tracing her index finger across his chest from the left to the right. "What do you listen to when you're faced with a forked road?" She put a hand on his head. "Your head?" And she put the other on his left chest. "Or your heart?"

"My head, of –" he started.

"You're using neither!" she interrupted, voice laced with malice. "Give me proof that your heart isn't as hard as your land." She grasped at his chest, nails almost digging into flesh.

He groped for an example of a time he used his heart for decisions. There was that time he broke up with a wench. But he hadn't really loved her in the first place. But he'd cried that time his father died. Certainly, his heart was working then. Perhaps that was the time his heart turned to stone. Perhaps that was when he refused to use it again.

But he didn't utter a word, fearing that one wrong word and she'd turn the rats against him or something.

"I thought so," she said smugly, releasing him from her hold. "And your head? Have you used it lately?" The woman didn't dig in this time.

He shook his head.

"See?" the fortuneteller said, bending down to whisper in his ear. "That is why you will face an early end," she said darkly. "You must relearn. You must feel for others again." She let go of him. "I don't see why I must tell this all to you. Certainly, you understood what _She_ had told you."

Joren didn't move as she walked around the room, gracefully waving her hand over the charms, scrolls, books and amulets. "Ahh," she finally said in satisfaction. She pulled out a singed scroll holding a poem and a drawing of the Goddess in the right corner in a green cloak with golden trim. "And you'll need this…" she walked over to the other side and unhooked an amulet holding a russet red gem. She returned to her seat and let the items fall on the table.

"Take these," she commanded. "You'll need them."

He cocked a blond eyebrow questioningly. "Why?"

Cheska smirked. "Of course you haven't figured it out yet." She looked up to the ceiling. "Goddess, you picked a good one." She turned her attention back to him to see him looking at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I can't wait to see this one to unfold, child. And do remember that the truth is your best friend."

He took the scroll and the necklace reluctantly. "Thank you…" he said, still wary about the odd woman.

"Come any time," she said before he stood. "And make sure you don't die." The Fortuneteller tilted her head to look at him. "What a shame it'd be to waste such a pretty face." Joren could feel a blush on his cheeks.

She gestured toward the door. "Good bye, young master. And may all Gods Bless." She smiled crookedly. "May all Gods Bless, child."

"Thank you…" Joren repeated. He stood up, tucking his new belongings into his cloak as he did so. He went through the door, the high-pitched bell ringing not for the last time.

"And beware of a tall red-head, young master!" Cheska called after him before he shut the door. And Joren was off.

* * *

><p>The blond squire sat awkwardly in the guest's room. This wasn't his place. Tea, a plump stranger, crackers, a thin stranger. This wasn't his type of crowd and he was getting a bit bored.<p>

"Well, Joren here is the best swordsman I've ever seen," Sir Paxton boasted, a grin on his face. "Maybe even better than his father." That struck Joren in the heart. His father was always a touchy subject. And boredom had made his squire uniform seem rather hot.

He looked around the room, hoping to block out the sounds. The room was filled with late afternoon sunlight, bathing everything with a sunset hue. Potted lavender was placed around the room strategically so that you couldn't go anywhere without smelling the fragrance. In the middle of the ceiling was an unlit chandelier that reflected the light perfectly so that anyone looking at it would get a shot of sunlight in their eyes.

Joren turned her attention back to the table, his ears picking up his name.

"Joren," Sir Paxton repeated. "Do you mind pouring our guests tea?"

"Yes, Sir Paxton," he said grudgingly. "Of course, Sir Paxton." He stood and picked up the kettle to pour steaming hot liquid into the four cups at the walnut table. In the middle of the table was a vase full of roses coloured red, white, and pink.

As he sat back down and put down the kettle, he studied the two men he barely knew. On his left was Yahjok, a Bazhir, with dark skin, black eyes, and dark brown hair. His nose was straight and broken in some places. He wore a tunic and breeches in a muted shade of brown.

The other, Lawrence, looked to be a fat uncle with the Stone Mountain's signature white-blond hair and pert nose. The only difference was his grey eyes. This man wore an icy blue tunic trimmed with gold and white hose.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. Certainly, this little tea party was over. Just when Joren was about to excuse himself, Sir Paxton bid farewell to their guests and said that they had things to do. They stood simultaneously and bowed, thanking them for the time and the food. It took all of Joren's discipline to keep from sighing in relief. They escorted the Lawrence and Yahjok back to their rooms, promising that they would see them at the big exams.

Once they closed the door, Joren let out that sigh. "Finally!" he groaned shamelessly, turning on his heel in the direction to his rooms.

"Mithros, Joren!" Paxton chided. "You were like Sir Wyldon back there. What on earth were you thinking about?"

He would never tell anyone, but he had been thinking about that mysterious encounter with Madame Cheska. What had she meant? _"Where is your heart, young master…?" _The words rang through his head with the odd raspy voice. "_You must feel for others again…Truth is your best friend…. Beware of a tall red-head."_

"Nothing," he answered nonchalantly. "I was just bored, I guess."

Sir Paxton put an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, it was a girl, wasn't it? Who was it?"

But his Knight Master didn't give him a chance to answer. He led him down the halls, rambling on about the young women in the palace who he might be interested in. It didn't matter, though, because Joren was only half listening. Were her words some sort of riddle he had to work out?

_Where is your heart, _he repeated over and over in his mind. _Maybe she's saying my heart is in the wrong place. Well, maybe I _have_ been doing this for selfish reasons. But what does she want me to do? Make me feel something for Kel? That ought to be impossible. _

They'd made it to their rooms and Sir Paxton said good bye, not really noticing his squire's trance like state. Joren managed to say "bye" offhandedly as he walked into his room and let himself fall on his mattress.

_You must feel for others again… So I should feel the way for a blind man? That doesn't sound right. Truth is your best friend…_

He rolled over and dug his head into his pillow. He knew what that one meant. He had to tell the truth to Kel.

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised when they saw that they had a blond visitor in the doorway. He blushed and looked down, feeling all those piercing eyes on him. "May I speak with Keladry…" he said, voice hardly inaudible. "Please."<p>

Kel looked at her friends –Neal, Merric, Roald, Cleon, Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, and Owen –silently asking for permission to leave.

"Go ahead, Kel," Neal said in his usual drawl.

"Neal," Cleon said urgently through clenched teeth.

"Cleon," Kel said patiently. "I'll be fine. No need to worry."

So she got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to the door. "What would you like, Squire Joren," she said nonchalantly, her mask fixed in place.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure," the page said. She turned back to her friends. "I'll just step out for a moment. Don't wait for me to finish your homework."

The big red-head opened his mouth to speak but Neal beat him to it. "Okay," he said. "Just don't be long."

She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "So?"

"When I said somewhere else, I really _meant_ somewhere else," he said, amusement in his voice.

Her face showed a bit of shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where would you like to go? The palace gardens perhaps? So that you can kiss me and then just stalk off?"

"Hey," Joren said, hurt. "You and I both know that wasn't my fault. If you're going to pick on anyone, pick on Sir Paxton. He's the one who dragged me away." He took her by the arm. "Let's go to your rooms."

"Good," she said haughtily, her face not showing any sign that would give away her emotions.

They made their way to her chambers and after Kel whispered to the lock, they walked in and sat at her little table. Lalasa didn't welcome him, however comfortable her master was with him. Nor did the sparrows like his presence. They stayed with Jump under the covers.

"I think you should sit down for this," Joren said, anxiety rising up.

Kel cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Okay…"

"Well, you know the first time we spoke." He gulped. "I mean we really spoke?" She nodded.

"And I said that Sir Paxton changed me… and other things?"

She nodded again.

"Well, here is the story behind that."

By then, Kel was on the edge of her seat. For months, he'd left her hanging with that story. She couldn't wait to hear it.

The squire breathed in deeply, preparing himself to let it all flow out. "Don't interrupt," he said before starting. "I might not be able to continue if you do."

She nodded hastily and gestured for him to start already.

"Okay…" he sighed. "Here I go. Get ready. Don't interrupt. Here I go. My story… I'm telling it…"

"Joren!" Kel yelled abruptly. "Hurry up!"

"Milady," Lalasa said timidly, appearing from behind the curtain to the dressing room. "Do try to keep your voice down, milady. I pricked my finger on my sewing needle."

Kel blushed crimson and looked down. That was very uncharacteristic of her. Lalasa retreated back to her room. "Continue," the page said.

"Okay. Long story or Short-"

"Long," Kel said before he even finished the sentence. "Just get on with it."

He nodded.

"Last time I left chorus, my Knight Master and I went to fief Naxen to celebrate a cousin's birthday. After the party, he decided that he didn't want to get off his lazy butt so he sent _me_ to fetch a scroll for his mistress. I went to Trebond where the children were everywhere, not to mention that they were all very welcoming.

"Then I went over the hills and through the forests toward Corus until one night, the rain was pouring down non-stop and the sky was dark with thunderclouds. And there was this perfect willow tree with really thick branches. I thought it'd be perfect since there was a storm. The rain could never seep through to the ground.

"I decided to stop for the night. I covered Keany, my horse, with a blanket and settled down to build a fire. I ate and then slept in my bedroll. I don't know what woke me up. It was probably the absence of rain but I don't know for sure. By the moon in the sky, it was the middle of the night, almost precisely. Keany was asleep still but I just shot out of my bedroll.

"I saw a woman with extremely long, black curls. She was young and yet really old at the same time, as if she was flashing into the future. Her eyes were an eerie, unnatural grey-purple without pupils framed with long eyelashes." By this point of the story, he was sitting down, staring out at the clear sky, his eyes glazed over.

"Her nose was long as well and she had a mole on her left cheek. Her lips were thin and red, complementing her ivory skin. Her dress was marble purple and starlit blue with a tail trailing behind. 'Hello, Joren of Stone Mountain,' she said in a hollow voice that echoed in my ears. Although she was whispering, it brought me to my knees. 'I am Shakith, the blind Goddess of seers,' she said. The voice was absolute torture.

"'I've seen your path, _Stone Mountain_,' she said, malice in her voice." He shivered at the memory. "'You could be destined for many great things,' she said, her eyes widening. 'But you must change. Make amends with the girl you've been torturing all these years. You mustn't hurt her or any of her friends. You must change for if you don't, the Great Goddess will assure that you will only rule the square of land you'll be given in the Black God's realms.'

"'Certainly, I've repaid my bad deeds,' I said, cringing although she'd stopped speaking. 'I apologize. Your voice is torture enough.' She walked around my fire and out from the protection of the willow. Her heels rustled against the dry grass and I noticed that the grass was _dry._ To this day, I wonder if I dreamt up that storm or if she brought it so that I could be scared under the willow. I'm not sure.

"She laughed airily. 'But it isn't enough. You've two years to save your future, Joren.' She cackled again. 'For if you don't change your ways, you won't have one.' The goddess twirled back around, her skirts flaring up like a gigantic crystal ball. I saw a flash of my body being dragged out of the Chamber of the Ordeal…" He looked down.

"I don't just _die._ I lose all my honour. The honour of my fief, the honour of knighthood." Joren sighed.

"Anyways… She said, 'This is what will happen if you don't follow my instructions.' She started towards me and I was afraid that she was going to yell in my ears. Instead, she ripped off a piece of her gown and held it to me. 'Remembrance,' she explained. 'I will contact you when the Goddess sees that you've done well.' I gulped and accepted it, a jolt of fear going through my bones. I knew what I would see if I'd look at it. It's a remembrance of what I must do." He breathed for a while, chills still racing up and down his spine.

He sighed and continued. "She said good bye and left, leaving me to ponder her words. Look," he said, standing up. "I admit that we are friends now because of that incident under the willow. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner."

But Kel wouldn't listen to his explanation. Her eyes were glazed over, hiding emotion. She stared at the floor, thinking of what she'd just absorbed. "So you kissed me… not because you liked me but because your life was in jeopardy."

He opened his mouth to speak but she stood up abruptly, a new fire glowing in her hazel eyes. "You were lying all this time? You hadn't even remotely liked me? You were doing this all for your own selfish reasons?"

Angry and sorrowful tears started to form in her tear ducts. She'd been misled when everyone knew what was real. He had made her contemplate that moment and how she felt for months when it wasn't real. She'd been made a soft, touchy, girl. Just what he thought her to be.

"Is this story false as well?" she said, her volume rising reasonably. Once again, he tried to explain but she stopped him. "They were all right!" she burst out finally, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Your heart was always stone! Nothing can pierce through that. And yet you fooled me… me! Get out."

It was odd that Joren literally felt hurt in the heart when he saw her crying. It was unnatural –for him at least. It wasn't a good feeling. "Kel…" he said, genuine remorse resounding in his voice.

But she wouldn't listen to reason just then. She pointed to the open door and looked the other way, never wanting to see him again. "Out," she said, her voice deadly soft.

"Kel," he tried once more. "I'm sorry. Just… don't cry."

"Why?" she bellowed. "Why are you still going through with it? The masquerade is over, Stone Mountain. You can leave now. And shut the door behind you."

Joren sighed and stood to leave. "I hope that someday, you'll see reason." And with that, he left the room.

Kel's sobs were faint but they were there, burning a hole through his heart. Was this what Madame Cheska meant? If so, was it supposed to hurt so?

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed squire was not prepared for the moment he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Out of what seemed like nowhere, a fist hit him square in the jaw.<p>

"You _dare_ hurt Kel!" Cleon yelled, anger evident in his voice and in his grey eyes. "You've got to deal with me, first, _Stone Mountain_." He spat Joren's fief name as if it was poison. He held his fists up, ready for a brawl.

"Cleon, I don't want to hurt you," Joren said, rubbing his jaw in pain. He stumbled to the side.

"Oh, really, Joren? Well, you won't be the one doing the hurting here, anyways." The tall red-head lunged at him wildly in blinded rage.

Joren dodged him. He punched him in the stomach. "I'm sorry, Cleon. I truly am," he drawled sarcastically. "But you brought this onto yourself." He rammed him in the stomach with his head, bringing both of them to the ground. He took Cleon's right hand and dug his fingernail into the soft skin right before the nail of his thumb. The tall squire yelped. He threw Joren off him.

A couple of doors opened, revealing pages that the two hardly knew. They weren't there to stop the fight. They were there to cheer either of the boys on. The two of them stood up. Neither of them showed any sign of tiring.

"Go Joren!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Beat him to a pulp, Cleon," someone else said with an odd accent.

Cleon punched him in the cheek as Joren attacked his ribs, wondering whose bones were breaking when he heard a crack. Before the blond could recover, Cleon took him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach.

For once, Joren was thankful that he was as big as Cleon for if he was, then his knee would've hit him in the tender area for sure. As it was, it didn't throw him off that much. He swiped at his knees with a foot. Cleon fell with a satisfying thud.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Joren sneered, picking him up. He threw him across the hall. The pages cleared away to reveal a dumbfounded Lord Wyldon. The corridor was suddenly silent.

"Squire Joren!" he bellowed, slightly shocked. "Why are you two brawling in the hallway?" He wore a simple shirt and breeches.

"He tripped, milord," he said innocently, standing as straight as he could. Cleon was still on the floor, dazed.

"And the bruise on your face?" The training master cocked an eyebrow.

"I fell earlier while I was on my way here, milord." His voice didn't fail to sound utterly believable. But no matter how angelic Joren sounded, he knew that Lord Wyldon had pieced two and two together. There was no way out of punishment.

"I'll discuss this with both of your Knight Masters tomorrow, Squire Joren." He looked at Cleon who was sitting on the floor. "Squire Cleon. Don't suspect that you won't have punishments. Maybe not for fighting but for disrupting the page's free time. They only get a few hours a day. As you two are certainly aware of."

Joren hung his head, feigning remorse. "Yes, Lord Wyldon."

"Very well. Good night," he said. "And get Cleon to the infirmary, would you?" He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to his room, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Once he was out of earshot, he said, "Well, you heard the man. Get Cleon to the infirmary." A couple of pages nodded vigorously and half carried and half dragged the big squire down to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Joren left the corridor but he didn't go back to his room. He wanted to think some more. He found himself wandering into the palace gardens. It truly was spring. The plants glistened with defrosted snow. They were dotted with little buds preparing to bloom for summer. He sighed onto the bench.<p>

_What a long day,_ he thought, staring up at the half-moon. _The truth is _not_ my best friend. My heart is in the wrong place… Ugh! I don't get it._

He put his head in his hands, his head throbbing.

In the distance, he heard a woman cackle. "You've got it all wrong, child!"

He looked up to see the last person he wanted to see that night. Or maybe, she was the first person he wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Whew! That was a very long chapter! Yay! I made it extra long because: I haven't updated for months and I had a lot to squish into this. Lol. Cleon and Joren get a beating! Muahahaha. I was practicing with fight scenes. Please give me your thoughts on that. :) **

**Did anyone see Shakith coming? I bet not :3 Well, I didn't leave any clues last time… so it's okay. And I made this Joren's special chapter because the last one hardly had any Joren. Poor dude. Sorry that it's a bit of a cliffhanger. But you know who it is, right? I think you do~**

**Well, this is getting too long. Please Review! I swear that I'll update sooner if I do (At least I'll get the next chap. Finished in the next month.) I also want you guys to read this: The Ultimate How To Guide by Magna Parva. Here is the URL **.net/s/4225140/1/

**It's about giving constructive Criticism, accepting it, Mary-Sues, and writing summaries. Very helpful and funny. Please read.**

And you should also read 'The Beauty of Hindsight' by RoyalLady9099:

.net/s/7962602/1/

**It's about Kel getting kicked out of page training and she becomes a Shang Warrior. But wait! There's more! The gang is reading Kel's four books given to them by none other than the goddess. It's very interesting and it has the whole plot planned out and everything! :D **

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**


	6. Reasoning

"What in Mithros' name are you doing here, Madame Cheska?" Joren asked irritably. "How'd you get in? Did the guards let you in?"

"Why wouldn't they?" she said in her raspy voice. "I'm beautiful." She put a green ring on her index finger and she transformed into a beautiful lady with bright green eyes, full red lips, and a pert nose. She took it off once more and laughed. "They always fall for that."

"If you can make yourself that beautiful, then why don't you keep it on all the time?" he asked curiously.

Cheska giggled, an odd sound when it came from her lips. "I wouldn't want you as my witch. You'ven't a clue about magic. If you keep beauty rings on for a long period of time, your brain will start shutting down. A rather painful experience. At least, that's what my cousin said."

"You still haven't answered my initial question: What in _Mithros'_ name are you doing here?" Joren leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms. "I no longer need your help."

She squinted at him, a smug smile spreading on her lips. "Yes you do. You told young Keladry the truth." She strode forward, meaning to sit down beside the blond. "Fool," she spat.

He stood abruptly, making her stop in her tracks. "That's your fault!" he remonstrated. "Truth is your best friend, my _ass."_

"You weren't supposed to tell her!" she chided impatiently. "Stupid little boy."

He made a face. "Then what was I _supposed _to do?"

"I can't tell you that. It's against the will of the gods! I mustn't tell you what you're supposed to do straightforwardly." She rolled her eyes and sighed down. "Must I explain everything to you?"

He blew air out of his nose haughtily, sitting back down like a kid being put in time out. "I think that the gods don't intend on letting me succeed."

Cheska smirked. "A lot of them voted against warning you, in fact." She crossed her legs and turned so that she could see his face. "But Shakith had protested so hard… Look, I don't know what's in store for you if you don't die but it's going to be big."

It was Joren's turn to sigh. "If I must suffer through this ordeal, I don't want to be big."

"Suit yourself." The seer was never fond over people who didn't care for their future. "I see that you _don't_ require my assistance so I'll be going."

She stood to leave but the squire grabbed hold of her sleeve. "Don't go. I _do_ need your help," he begged, an odd action for someone of such independence.

"I thought you didn't care if you died in the Chamber of the Ordeal," she said haughtily.

"I care, I do. I just don't want to work so _hard."_

Cheska looked back and saw real pleading in his eyes. _Perhaps he does care for his life. Perhaps he'll make it through. _"Very well. Go and tell Kel that you're sorry in a week. At her big examinations."

"D'you think she'll listen?" he asked, biting on his thumb.

"I know she will," she said certainly. She took a sapphire ring out from a hidden pocket in her dress. "And I suppose you'll need this. Wear it at all times. If you take it off, I won't assist you, Stone Mountain."

He nodded hastily and took the ring, slipping it onto his right index finger. "Thank you." They were alien words on his lips. When was the last time that he'd said 'thank you'?

"_Now,_ I'll be going." She left the gardens, leaving Joren alone in the spring air.

He yawned. "What a terrible day." He thought that it was best if he got some rest and so he made his way to his chambers and readied for bed.

"I've got a long week ahead of me," he said before he shut his eyes. "One of the longest weeks I'll ever see."

* * *

><p>It was, in fact, a long week. Kel brushed him off in the hallways whenever he tried to strike up a conversation and her friends seemed to make a protective ring around her whenever he was around. When this happened, something would pierce through his heart of stone like a knife and he'd wince. Then, he'd feel her and her friends' fury burning in his chest and wonder why in the world he hurt so.<p>

He swore and sat next to Vinson in his chambers. "I don't think she'll listen next week."

"To what?" his friend asked.

"Reason," Joren sighed.

* * *

><p>"Kel," Neal said cautiously, knocking on her door. "Will you be coming with us tonight?"<p>

He pressed his ear to the door and heard very light sobbing. His face distorted into a worried expression. He had never seen Kel cry —not even when she climbed down Ballor's Needle, knowing that the chances of her staying were practically zero.

"Kel?" he called again.

"No." Her voice was a mere croak. "Go without me. I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

"Kel, you—er—do..." He hesitated, groping for the right words. "Can I come in? I _am_ a healer."

Inside the room, Kel sighed. Her eyes were not red and puffy as her tears were not the same flow as when Joren told her the _possible_ truth.

She got up, wiped her eyes and splashed cold water on her face. Only when she thought that she was presentable enough for her best friend did she open the door.

Kel looked fine to Neal. She wore her pages' uniform as it was hours until lights out. "Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"I'll be fine after a night's rest," she reassured him. "Not to worry."

"I'll accompany you." Neal walked in, needless of any invitation.

"Neal, you shouldn't be in here." She sounded tired. Perhaps she really did need to sleep. But Neal didn't let that stop him; he would never leave his best friend be, not when he thought something was wrong.

He rolled his eyes. "We'll keep the door open. You have my word."

"I guess there's no stopping you, huh?"

He smirked. "Not a chance. Now sit down. I want to speak with you."

She laughed. "These are my chambers and you're telling _me_ to sit down?"

"Fine," he sighed, plopping himself onto the bed. "If you insist. As an honorable noble man, I cannot disobey orders from my superior."

Kel scoffed but sat beside him nonetheless. "What d'you want to talk about?"

"You, Kel." He put an arm around her shoulders. "You're my best friend. And I love you with all my heart and soul, in sickness and in health, through page training and I'll love you beyond." He looked at her; her eyes had flicked to him for half a second before he said, "You should know that if I can't read you, no one can."

"What if I'm just really good at making my letters jumbled?"

"I'd rearrange them," he said simply. "So, tell me."

The girl page frowned. "Tell you what?"

"Anything. Everything." He looked her in the eyes. "Just let it all go."

They looked at each other for long moments, silence falling over them—not an awkward one, but an understandable one. Hazel studied bright emerald, wondering. Leaf-green studied the colors of the forest, searching.

Kel threw herself at Neal, wrapping her arms around the lanky mage. He returned in kind and shushed the muffled sobs. "I'm here for you, Kel. Never forget it. Ever."

She dug her face into his shoulder, smelling the reassuring mint-like scent of Neal. "I love you, too, Neal. Thank you so much," she whispered to the wet fabric. The page didn't want to let go; the feeling of strong, protective arms around her made her feel safe, delicate—two things she knew she wasn't.

"D'you want to talk about it? I mean, truly talk about it?" She shook her head. "Alright then." And he just hugged her tighter.

Maybe he didn't want to know what Stone Mountain had done to her. It must've been hard to make Kel cry. And besides, it wouldn't make a difference— he'd vow revenge all the same.

"Neal?"

Seaver had looked in to check if Kel was coming with them. The male page saw him and shook his head sharply, mouthing 'not now.'

The dark boy had frowned but decided that if it made Kel happy, he didn't mind—that much. He left, making sure his footsteps made no sound.

"That was Seaver, wasn't it?" the brunette asked, not bothering to look up.

"It was. I bet he wanted you to come spend the evening with us."

It was odd, Kel decided. Neal didn't comfort people like this. He'd say a corny joke, distract them. But that wasn't the case here. _Well, I guess he already tried all those… so he's trying a new tactic? I think so…_

"Are you okay, now?" he asked, rubbing consoling circles on her back.

She straightened and pulled back. "I think I'll be fine." _I hope I'll be fine._

"Would you like me to stay?"

"You can go. I'll be fine, I swear." She gave a watery smile.

Neal grinned. That wasn't good enough to make him leave. "Good. I didn't plan on leaving anyhow."

Kel let her posture droop. "Thanks."

"What are best friends for?"

She lied down, feeling sleepy but really happy. Hadn't it been only months ago that Neal had been her infatuation? Now, he was in her room and they were alone for the evening. But she planned on sleeping?

The page shot up. "Neal, I want to say something to you."

He raised an arched brow. "Yes?"

She blushed. "Er— what d'you suppose would happen if we weren't best friends?"

He laughed. "Well, you'd probably have gotten lost in the palace. And you wouldn't've passed literature."

Kel looked down, flustered. "That wasn't exactly…" She shook her head. "Never mind. Forget about it."

"What'd you mean?" he pressed. "I won't tell anyone." She shook her head sharply. "Fine, I'm leaving." He was joking, of course. But Kel grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. Can you just…" she swallowed, "stay? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You know I can." He enveloped her in a hug. No, he didn't need to know what Joren did to Kel. He just needed to know—to be—that someone there to catch those tears.

* * *

><p>A week passed swiftly for Kel amidst her friends, especially Neal. But the week passed in anxiety for Joren. He was immediately given the cold shoulder when he tried to come around. He wasn't used to it.<p>

"What's up with you, Joren?" Vinson said irritably. "It seems you've pitied yourself for a week now."

"Has it only been a week?" he asked sullenly. "It feels longer."

"Really, what's wrong? So that this horrendous atmosphere lets up."

Joren sighed. "It's Kel. She won't talk to me."

The brunet smirked. "If Kel's the problem, then there's a quick fix to that."

The blue-eyed squire looked at his friend sharply. He didn't like the glint in his eyes, and knowing him, whatever was on his mind wasn't proper. "I don't want to talk about it," he said evasively. "What about Quinden? He'll be taking the big test tomorrow."

_Tomorrow,_ he thought as he looked at empty space. _The big tests are tomorrow._

"What about him," he sneered. "He's sure to pass. I was the one who sponsored him, remember?"

"Right," Joren said absently. He quickly turned his attention back to him. It wouldn't do good for Vinson to yell at him.

But as he half-listened, a wave of fresh panic washed over him. What was he supposed to do tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Kel awoke to her birds and Jump, who she fed and cared for immediately. It was odd. Lalasa hadn't filled up their bowls. What was odder was the fact that hot water wasn't waiting for her. Lalasa usually tried her best to keep up with her mistress' sleep schedule. She peeped into the dressing room to see her fast asleep.<p>

The poor woman had probably spent the night sewing or something. She decided to let her rest, if only for a day.

Jump whined.

"What's wrong, Jump?" Kel asked, petting the dog's ugly head. It wasn't only Jump who was unsettled. The sparrows had been chirping anxiously. She frowned. She knew to listen to her animals when they wanted to be heard, but she couldn't if she didn't understand what exactly they were saying. "Are you hungry?"

He didn't stop whining. The birds didn't stop chirping.

The girl page heard a knock at the door. Their whining increased greatly in volume.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the person at the door?" They went silent. Their message had been delivered; they just needed to see how she would handle the situation.

_It's probably Joren,_ Kel thought acidly. _He usually sets them off like this._

"Who is it?" she called out nonetheless. There was no answer. "I demand you tell me who you are."

Her 'visitor' simply pounded on the door as if doing so would persuade her into admitting him into her chambers.

"Joren wouldn't do that..."

_Right, and you know everything about him!_ She scoffed at herself inwardly. _After all those lies. Who are you to say that it isn't him pounding on the door?_

The Mindelan girl took her glaive from off the wall, and held it, ready to attack whoever was on the other side. She opened the door, saying "Who are you an —"

She couldn't finish. A powder was dusted over her by the heavily cloaked man, dazing her. "What..." her eyes fluttered. "What sorcery is this?"

The brunette fell to the ground and the peculiar group of animals went to attack the intruder, who fluidly dodged all of their attacks. "You won't hit me," he said as he tossed bird after bird away with a gloved hand. "I'm the best of the best."

The animals were either left wounded or dead, and the intruder was left without a scratch. "Stupid animals can't defeat a creature of chaos," he sneered, hefting the girl-page up, over her shoulder. "And aren't _you_ heavy, darling. Too much marmalade, I presume?"

No one saw him walk down the halls, Kel over her shoulder, clad in a tunic and breeches.

* * *

><p>"You!"<p>

Joren turned to the now open door, blond brows raised.

"It's your fault!" Lalasa stomped over to him and slapped him with all her might, leaving a red mark on the squire's face. "What have you done to her? Locked her up in a tower where no one can hear her screams?"

The blue-eyed boy rubbed his left cheek, a confused glint in his orbs. "What are you talking about?"

His calm question earned him another slap. "You know what I'm talking about!"

By now, his face was all crimson. "Look at you, Lalasa. You're standing up to me," he said, smug smile on his lips.

"That's not the point!" But the maid blushed at the realization. He was right; this wasn't the Lalasa that Kel had hired years before.

"She's probably eating her breakfast. You shouldn't jump to conclusions." Joren rolled his eyes.

"I already checked there. And besides, she'd leave a note since I was asleep." She frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't know why I overslept."

Joren blanched. "Then that means... Kel's gone?"

"Yes, you —" She stopped herself before she swore. "You're the one who kidnapped her. Now tell me where she is!"

Worried, calculating ocean blue met Lalasa's brown, making her more anxious than angry. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Lalasa left Joren to search for Kel. She had to get more help. Only two people searching wouldn't do much.<p>

The blond squire's mind raced with thoughts. Where could she be? She couldn't miss her final examination; it meant repeating the four years of page training.

The blue-eyed boy looked from room to room, only half present.

Questions; they raced through his mind only half finishing themselves. Fear; it was something that overcame him, swallowed him up and whispered those terrible possibilities.

He tried to shrug them off. "Focus." His word was a breath, barely audible to even him.

_She could be in a deep cellar right now, wrists bound and shirt ripped from whip lacerations._

Another door, another room. "Focus."

_An old filthy count could be laying his paws on her right now, forcing her to scream. _He shook his head. "Focus."

_She could be dying, wishing that you were there to save her. _

He stopped. _Maybe... _But Joren immediately slapped himself mentally. That was ridiculous. She couldn't possibly imagine _him _as a hero, not after all those lies.

_Why are you so worried for her anyways?_ Joren asked himself, irritated. It wasn't like he loved her, right? He frowned. He had been so stupid. Friendship with women could be achieved without romance; this was something he had failed to see. Men and women were of different class; this had been his view before. Now, everything was different.

He was searching for a friend. That was all. He was searching for a friend he had betrayed, lied to, and toyed with. But he saw her as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Right?

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sleeping beauty."<p>

The page's hazel eyes fluttered open to a man of no more than twenty in a servant's uniform. She sat up, eyes open and alert. Her hands were tied to something like a pole. Her feet were tied as well. "Why have you taken me?"

The servant smiled a smile too wide to be genuine. "Please make yourself comfortable. Your stay will most likely last longer than a week."

"That's not an answer," she spat, aware that they were somewhere high up. The wind blew through the windows too hard, and the sky seemed much too close.

"My master has ordered me not to answer any of your questions." That smile didn't wear down, causing goose bumps to form on her skin.

"Why not?"

"I am not allowed to answer your question." He went to the opposite side of the room and sat on a chair. "We must wait patiently for my master to arrive."

Kel grit her teeth. How stupid was she to get caught in a situation like this?

The room she was in wasn't clean, but it wasn't that dirty either. Oak boards made up the floor, and tables and chairs were set around the room. There was a stairway leading up, to the roof but she couldn't see the roof. The door was closed. _Think, Kel. Think quick, _she told herself. _I need a way out of here._

Although she knew that hopes of making the last examination were gone, she still needed to conserve her life. She was sure that whoever had her kidnapped meant well.

The door to her right opened. Subconsciously, she held her breath.

"It's very humid outside, don't you agree, Timothy?"

The man stood at attention and bowed to the boy at the door. "Welcome back, Master Vinson."

"I trust that you have the trollop." The brunet looked at Kel from the corner of his eyes, a malicious smile on his face.

"Yes, my Lord."

The knight walked over to the fourth-year page, boots clicking against the wooden floorboards. "Hello, my dearest Keladry. Today, we'll be having some fun."

Kel blanched and gulped, suddenly sweaty. Memories of late night gossip about unfortunate ladies caught by themselves in an alley swam in her head. She just hoped that Vinson didn't have a twisted vision of 'fun'.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hi! So sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter. Forgive me, please. T~T I really wanted to update... and so I wrote the next chapter BUT it isn't as long as I wanted it to be because of my problems with discipline. Does anyone have any tips for that? Or is it programmed when you're conceived? xP **

**Anyhow, reviews are welcome (as always) and they're very much encouraged. Now, it's not a simple button but a box at the bottom of the screen! I'm not used to that box, but I suppose it'll grow on me, in time. **

**Bye! Until next time (which is soon, I promise. Because I've already got an ending in my mind!) Have a wonderful day and may all gods bless!**

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**


End file.
